Bad Begening
by Terres De Brume
Summary: [OS, AWE Spoilers]Elizabeth and her Son have to leave their house. Searching for help, they got to Tortuga, where they find Will, Jack... And his son, Daniel. But Marion doesn't like the fact that his parent's are Pirates. Review, please!


**Bad beginning.**

**AUT****HOR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan or Fanderpg

**KIND OF STORY:** One Shot.

**BASE****D ON:** Pirate of the Caribbean, AWE.

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't play silly, you perfectly know they're not mine!

**AUTHOR'S ****NOTE:** This is my first Fic attempt in English, and I had no Dictionnary or such a thing to help me... So I apologize for my eventual mistakes of grammar or spelling... Also, there will be some spoilers, so for those who never saw the movie, I suggest you to look for another Fic, this would be better.

**Bad beginning.**

"Marion, hurry up! We have to leave!!"

Elizabeth Turner pulled her son(1) outside, right behind their house. They ran accross the grass and reached the coast, jumping in a small boat Elizabeth had saved for such an occurance.

As the ship went away form the coast, Elizabeth and Marion stared a last time at their house, wich was burning with horrible flames, as barbarian agressors ran toward them.

"Where are we going mother?" The twelve-years-old asked.

"Looking for help." Elizabeth answered. "I don't know where those people came from, and I do not want to... But we have to recover our house, and our land."

The young woman remained quiet after that, not saying a single word until their small ship met a Gallion called L'Aventure. It was a french batiment, now ruled by one of the most famous Pirates of the Caribbean: Barbossa.

"I am glad to see you on my ship, Mrs Turner." The pirate said with a smirk.

"Who are you to look at my mother like that!" Marion yelled.

"Marion, no! He's a friend."

"Mother! This man is a Pirate! One of those thieves who onlys derserve to die! How can he be your friend?"

"May I do something for you, Mrs Turner?" Barbossa asked.

"We need to reach Tortuga. I need Jack's help."

"Tortuga? Mother, it is not a place for us!"

"Mr Turner will be glad to see you, Mrs." Barbossa said as if he didn't heard what Marion said. "I bet you'll be glad too."

"But... Only two years have passed since we last met." Elizabeth murmured almost for herself. "Will can only leave the ship every ten years... Just as Davy Jones could."

"It seems Calypso found him a suppleant." Barbossa answered. "We will reach Tortuga at the crak of dawn, tomorrow. You should get some rest, ok? I will help you to find Jack, don't worry for this. I guess he is still at your husband's side."

"Why?" Elizabeth blurted out. "Does Will have a problem?"

"No, no, he just had some fever and a few bone broken, but I bet he pretty fine now. You could even be surprised..."

Elizabeth didn't ask _what_ could surprise her. She was too tired, althought she didn't realise before. Almost like in a dream, she heard Marion's voice asking her if she was fine... then she fell asleep in Barbossa's arms and all went black.

The next day, L'Aventure reached Tortuga. Barbossa woke her up, smiling almost friendly to her. While waking her son up, Elizabeth spoke to the Captain.

"It's a bit strange to see you being so nice. Do you expect something from me?"

"Mrs Turner!" Barbossa said as if pained by her words. "Can't you imagine a few second that I consider you as a good friend?"

"Mmh... Maybe. Just... A little. Anyway, thanks for your help. I think we'll be fine on our own now."

"As you wish."

Marion followed his mother, disgustingly staring at everything. Every single person walking in the streets had his or her cold, murderous glance. Finally, they made their way to a pub named "Dead man's Glass", and enterred it. All men, drunk or not, stared at them as if they were some unknown annimal being.

"I am looking for Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said, standing straight on her feet. "Can anyone tell me where he is?"

"I can!" a young voice answered from under a table. "I can lead you to him."

Elizabeth discovered a blond boy, jumping out of the blue to face her. He looked like an eleven or twelve-years-old, but his voice told he was younger. Maybe nine or ten. He wore old clothes, wich had probably never been washed, a black tricorn hat(2) almost identic to Jack's one, and a golden earring on his left ear.

_So young... and bounded to sea already... A Pirate..._

"My name's Daniel. Better call me Danny, or Dan. I prefer Danny. How do I have to call you?"

"Captain Elizabeth Turner." Elizabeth said. "And this is my son, Marion."

"Nice to meet ya. Follow me now." Daniel whistled loudly. "Jack! Come on, we're leaving!"

The monkey Elizabeth already knew jumped on two or three heads, before reaching Daniel's. The boy which, Elizabeth only noticed, had no shoes, the boy ran across the town, hardly followed by the two other. Snaking beetween passerby, he quickly made his way to the harbour, and Then to the Black Pearl, and Elizabeth's heart almost stopped when she saw Will sitting near of the ship, a piece of clothe covering his eyes.

"Is he..."

"Blind?" Daniel ended. "No. He's lost his left eye in a battle against Indian Company's Soldiers, but the right one is pretty fine now. He's just training."

"Training?" Elizabeth repeated, not understanding.

"Yeah. 'Come from China. Quite strange, yes, but awfully efficient... The aim is to be able to fight even if you don't see you ennemy." Daniel explained. "Uncle Will's pretty good at this. He can even recognize some people only by listening their paces..." The boy added, lowering his voice.

"Here you are, Danny!" Will said. "So, what news?"

"I bit Billy Stormey this morning!" The child happily shouted. "And Jack and I made a great benefice at the Dead Man's!"

Daniel took a little bag knotted to his bellt and put it in Will's hands. The later smiled, and Elizabeth closed her mouth. She didn't know how to start conversation, and she also wanted to see how he would react to Daniel's behavior.

"Oh... Rings... Money..."

"And Diamonds!" Daniel said.

"That is a good job, Danny. Your father will be proud of you!"

"Someone spoke of me?" Jack said, appearing above them. "Elizabeth! What a surprise!"

"Elizabeth?!"

Will jumped on his feet, taking the piece of clothe off of his eyes.

"Oh elizabeth, I'm so glad you're here!"

Will huged his wife and made her twirl in the air, laughing and crying of joy.

"Oh my god..." The woman said. "Your face..."

Covered withs scars, Will's face was alot less beautiful than it had been. Elizabeth softly touched it, as for make herself sure they were true.

"You have to blame Jack –the monkey one- for this. Him, a candel, and a barrillet of gunpowder."

"What?" Marion asked. "What do you mean, Father?"

"This is a long story, son." Will answered. "I'll tell you after dinner, kay?"

"YEAH!!" Daniel shouted. "Will you help him to tell the story, dad?" He asked to Jack.

"Dad?!"

"Yeah Lizzie, dad." Jack said, smiling. "A courteesan came to me one night, and gave me a little baby even before I could speak. 'It's your son' she said. And then she died. I didn't even know the name of the boy. So I had to find one myself." Jack smiled. "But I bet Danny's not my son. He's to brave and smart for this."

Jack patted his son's head, and Daniel softly laughed.

"He's a Pirate." Marion said. "No Pirate can be brave. You're all cowards!"

"Be careful on your words, you bastard!" Daniel growled. "My uncle, _your father_ is a pirate, and he is _not_ a coward! Nor is my father!"

"You Pirate are just a pack of thieves! No matter what you say, you only deserve death!"

"Marion! Please!"

"Calm down Danny. He doesn't think what he says... Rigth, son?"

"My name is Marion." The boy said sharply. "I prefer not to become close of a Pirate."

"Marion! Stay polite with your father!"

"Father or not, a Pirate do not deserve any respect!"

And Marion sat down, only showing his back to the others.

"And what if I tell you that your mother is the King of Pirates?" Daniel said, smirking. "Did you know that? No matter what you say, you're a Pirate."

"NO I'M NOT!"

Marion jumped on Daniel, trying to hit him in the face. But the younger, although he was smaller and weaker, was a much better fighter. Soon, Marion had lost his advantage and was stuck to the ground, bitten every two second.

Elizabeth was screaming, desperatly tring to make them stop, but Daniel kept bitting, until Marion started to cry, begging for mercy.

"When you wanna fight, make sure you have some chance to win. Otherwise, it's no use."

"You... Damn Pirate!"

"You already said this." Daniel said. "So you hate me... Are you affraid of me? No? Well you'd better. 'Cause if you dare insult me, or my father, or your parents or anyone I love, I'll kick your face till your teeth reach your ass! Do I make myself clear?"

Some muffled words came out of Marion's mouth.

"I did not understand."

"Very clear." Marion said. "But a promise needs a promise in exchange, no? So mine is the following: I will train hard, and I will kill ya one day, may it be the last thing I'll do. And I swear I'll kill every single person who'd to stop me... No matter who it is."

With that, Marion walked into the Pearl, and no one dared tell a singl word to Daniel –who quickly disappeared in the crowd anyway.

"Oh. My. God." She said. "My god! Will! Could'nt you do anything? I'm not surprised Jack didn't try to stop them, but _you_... You should have done something!"

"Marion was the one who started the fight darling." Will sadly said. "I couldn't do anything..."

"Oh Lord..." Elizabeth whispered, almost crying. "What kind of mother am I? How could I raise my son so that he'd be able to kill his own parents?"

"It's beyond your control, Elizabeth." Jack answered. "You could'nt know he'd react like that. You couldn't know. You couldn't have done anything. Moreover, nothing proves that he will _really_ kill you if you try to stop him. The only thing we know is that he hates Daniel."

Will sighed.

"I guess the coming days will be a little tough..."

None of them smiled. Both of the three had thought this moment would be full of hapiness... Neither of them had thought it could end like this.

Neither of them, at this moment, could have thought it was going to grow worse, and neither of them could preddict that, few years later, Marion would leave to be engaged in Indian Company.

At this moment, they only wished they'd woke up, and discover all of this was only a nightmare...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) In case you didn't know in 18th century, Marion was used both for boys and girls. (I tell this cause in France, it's a girl's name nowadays)

(2) I couldn't find the English word for this...


End file.
